Goodbye Ladybug
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette is so stressed. School, having a social life, helping in the bakery, homework and being Ladybug. It's to much for her. She decides she wants to quit being Ladybug. During an akuma fight Ladybug helps civilians in a burning library. She takes the opportunity to fake her own death.
1. Chapter 1

**Goodbye Ladybug**

It has been a very busy week for Marinette. School, having a social life, helping in the bakery, homework and being Ladybug. She was exhausted. Her parents are angry at Marinette for getting low grades in school. Marinette lays in her bed crying and Tikki flies over. "what's wrong Marinette?"

"I'm so stressed with everything I can't do it anymore. I don't want to be Ladybug I quit."

"you can't quit Marinette." Tikki looks at Marinette sadly then they hear sirens in the distance. Marinette sighs.

"spots on" She transforms and follows the sound of the sirens. Chat Noir and Ladybug meet up.

"so where do you think the akuma is?" Chat looks at Ladybug and Ladybug sighs sadly.

"I don't know…" she walks off to fight the akumatize victim. The akumatized victim lights the library on fire. "THE LIBRARY!" She goes into the library to save people. Chat Noir fights the villain. Ladybug saves people. She thinks she saved everyone but she hears someone scream. Chat Noir defeated the villain and Ladybug quickly caught the akuma then rushes in to save the person.

"LADYBUG!" He runs towards the entrance, but it was now blocked. Ladybug gets the girl that was inside the building and finds a window.

"CHAT CATCH" Ladybug throws the girl out the window and Chat Noir catches her then an explosion in the building happens throwing Ladybug backwards making her go through another window and then the whole building collapsed.

"NOOOO" Chat runs over to the building and starts moving things then he sees one of her earrings and he holds the earring crying. "she's gone…"

Marinette wakes up detransformed a bit away from the building, "Tikki?" She looks around but doesn't see Tikki then she puts her hand on her ears and feels only one earring. "My earring!" She looks around then thinks _this is my chance to quit_ She sighs. "goodbye Ladybug." She limps home.

The next day. All over the news was reports of Ladybug being dead. Marinette knew it was the best and that she should just go back to her normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was so heartbroken about Ladybugs death especially Chat Noir. He continued to save Paris but he was never the same. He seemed sadder. He wasn't that loveable Chat everyone loved he didn't even do puns anymore. Master Fu gave Chat Noir these special jars to put the akumas in until they found the other earring. Everyone seemed really depressed in class especially Adrien. Adrien doesn't talk to Marinette or anyone really. He just stayed to himself. Marinette feels very selfish for doing this…

A year goes by.

Marinette goes downstairs and sees the news on the tv. "it is the one year anniversary of the fall of Ladybug and for that we have named today Ladybug day and we will have a parade in honour of her." Marinette sighs.

"why can't everyone just forget she exist?"

"how could you say that Marinette? Ladybug was a hero." Sabine looks at Marinette in anger.

"sorry mom" Marinette sighs and gets ready for school. Marinette leaves for school and meets up with Alya.

"hey girl are you going to the parade today?" Alya smiles softly.

"I don't know…"

"come on please Marinette"

"ugh fine"

Later.

We head to the parade and watch as floats go down the road then everyone's attention went to the stage where Chat Noir stood. He walks on the stage. He looked so sad.

"thank you for coming…" Chat sighs "I'm really happy we can do this for Ladybug even though she is not here. Ladybug was a kind heart. She was loveable and pretty her smile would make you smile, and her laugh was adorable." Chat smiles softly thinking about her. "I miss her everyday" He starts crying "I'm sorry I can't" Chat Noir runs off. Marinette watches him run off and starts feeling bad for him. She goes after him.

"are you ok Chat?" He turns around and sees Marinette then he hugs Marinette and cries. Marinette hugs back.

"I miss her Marinette I miss her." Marinette sighs and whispers.

"she is alive." Then Marinette walks off. Chat looks at her feeling confused.

"did she just say Ladybug is alive?" Chat ran after Marinette. "what did you say?"

"n…nothing" Marinette looks down.

"I thought I heard you say that she is alive? Because she isn't, I have had lots of people tell me she is alive and that they see her, but they need to shut up and believe she is dead." He walks off.

"I'm sorry kitty…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marinette was at home sitting on her bed with her hands on her head. "I am such a horrible person why did I even do this? Why did I do this to Paris and Chat Noir?" Marinette begins to cry. "why did I do this to Tikki? I need to get my other earring back, but I don't know where it is."

Adrien was sitting in his room looking at Ladybug's earring and sighs. "I need to find the other earring so I can give it to Master Fu eventually we will need a new Ladybug." Adrien looks at Plagg.

"we can try looking at the destroyed library maybe it's still there."

"I did look but didn't find it" He sighs "I will just search around again."

Both Marinette and Adrien go to the burned down library. They see each other. "what are you doing here?" Marinette questions Adrien. Adrien pulls out an earring.

"trying to find the other earring to this it's uh my friends favourite earrings and she lost it in the fire. Have you seen it?" Marinette gasps.

"How did you get that earring?"

"why do you ask? Why the fascination with the earring?" Adrien looks at Marinette feeling suspicious. Marinette shakes her head.

"nothing…bye" she runs off. Adrien watches her leave and shrugs then continues to look for the other earring. He finally gives up and goes home.

Marinette was at home thinking _why was he looking for my earring?_

Next Day.

They go to school. Marinette watches Adrien walk into the class room. She needed to get that earring from him, but how?

It was after school and Adrien had fencing. While Adrien was doing fencing, Marinette snuck into the locker room to snoop threw Adrien's bag. She remembered which locker was his from last time when she had to break in to get his phone. She walks to his locker and sighs. "I don't have Tikki to help this time." She looks around and finds something to smash his locker open. She sighs. "sorry Adrien but this is important." She forces the locker open and sighs in relief. "finally, it's open" She unzips his bag. She sees her earring then sees a black cat eating cheese. They look at each other.

"who are you and what are you doing in Adrien's locker?" Plagg looks at Marinette.

"just getting my earring uh Mr black cat."

"I'm Plagg and what do you mean your earring?" Marinette shows him her other earring.

"wait aren't you a kwami? Why does Adrien have a kwami?"

"aren't you supposed to be dead?" Plagg questions her.

"yes and you better not tell Adrien that I was here." She grabs the earring and runs off.

"I won't tell" Plagg lies.

After fencing. Adrien goes to his locker and sees it has been forced open. He runs over and sees that Plagg is still there, but the earring is gone. "what happened?"

"Ladybug was just getting her earring" Plagg burps.

"Ladybug? What do you mean?"

"she is alive she faked her death now get me some cheese." Adrien zips his bag and runs home.

Marinette arrives home and goes to her room then puts her earrings on and Tikki appears. "I'm sorry Tikki" Tikki smiles and hugs Marinette.

"what happened Marinette?"

"I lost an earring, but I found it" Marinette smiles.

"so you will be ladybug again?" Tikki smiles big. Marinette looks down.

"I don't know Tikki…"


	4. Chapter 4 (The End)

Chapter 4

Adrien was sitting at home in his room thinking about Ladybug then something clicked in his head. "wait…she didn't have both earrings, so she couldn't transform which means…" He looks at Plagg "you know who she is" Plagg nods. "so who is she? I need to talk to her."

"but Tikki will kill me if I say" then he says softly "she scares me" Plagg gulps.

"wait who is Tikki?" Adrien questions.

"Ladybugs kwami she is frightening kid."

"come on Plagg I need to talk to her just tell me"

"fine as long as you protect me from Tikki" Adrien laughs

"ok"

"Ladybug is… that girl that sits behind you in class damn I forgot her name" Plagg tries to think about what her name was. Then Adrien looks at Plagg in shock.

"Marinette is Ladybug?"

"that's it Marinette I knew it was something with a M."

"She told me Ladybug was alive and I ignored her and she was at the burned down library probably finding her earring omg it all makes sense. M'lady and Princess are the same person." Adrien smiles. "I need to see her now. Claws out." He transforms and heads over to Marinette's place.

Marinette was sitting in her room doing some homework when she hears a tapping sound on her trap door that leads to her balcony. She opens the trap door and sees Chat Noir. "Chat? What are you doing here?" She walks up to him on her balcony then he hugs her. "you ok Chat?" She hugs back then he whispers

"Why did you fake your death?" Marinette moves back then looks down in shame.

"I…I'm so sorry Chat…" She begins to cry softly. "I was so selfish for doing it. I felt like I wasn't good enough to be Ladybug I was feeling so overwhelmed being Ladybug and being a normal girl too with a big secret and stuff and well I was in the burning library and when the building exploded I was thrown so far threw a window I woke up missing an earring and I decided well everyone thought I died in that fire that maybe I should just stay dead I am so sorry Chat." Chat hugs her.

"I'm just glad your ok." He smiles.

"wait how did you find out… let me guess Plagg blabbed." Chat Noir laughed and nodded. Marinette smiles softly. "I'm sorry for causing you pain"

"hey its ok Marinette I'm a little mad to be honest but I'm just more glad you're alive but don't do it again." He smiles and Marinette nods.

"I won't do it again." He smiles big then he leans close to her and kisses her. She doesn't know why but she kisses back. They look at each other then he detransforms. She looks at him in shock "A…Adrien?" He smiles and they kiss again.

"I love you princess"

"I love you too Kitty"

The next day.

Chat Noir visit Marinette. Marinette was feeling nervous Chat is making her tell the public that she is ok. Marinette transforms then they both jump from building to building. The news crew saw Ladybug and they filmed them jumping from building to building. The citizens were shocked but also excited that Ladybug was back. Ladybug and Chat Noir went over to the news crew. The news crew begin asking Ladybug all these questions. Ladybug smiles. "I can't really answer any questions, just accept I am back and it was a personal thing that I was gone but to say sorry to you all I'm going to let you all get a picture of something you have always wanted and no it's not my identity." She giggles then kisses Chat Noir. He kisses back and everyone starts taking pics. The next day it was all over the news 'Ladybug and Chat Noir dating.'


End file.
